Fallout: New Vegas cut content
Fallout: New Vegas cut content refers to content in Fallout: New Vegas which was cut from the final version of the game. Most of it can still be found in the game files but is inaccessible within the game itself. Much of the equipment can only be obtained by use of console commands. :See also: Spare Us the Cutter Some cut content is simply Fallout 3 content that was never removed from the game's resources. This content is referred to as legacy content. Achievements * Boomer's Pride * Card Shark * General Custer * Mod Master (early version) * Sore Loser Aid * Berry, Grape and Orange Mentats * Focus * Irradiated radroach meat * Scorpion poison grease * Sweetroll (adjusted for hardcore mode) * Testfx * Debug rad food Armor * Armored Vault 21 jumpsuit * Chinese stealth helmet * Remnants Tesla armor and helmet * Repconn jumpsuit * Vault 24 jumpsuit * Papa Khan armor and helmet * White mask * Starlet wig * Skeleton armor * Scorched Sierra power helmet * Enclave Shocktrooper armor Challenges * Locks, Schmocks * Lucky Shooter * Shoot His Eye Out * You Missed the Apple Characters * Billy Bettis * Bohr * Catty Clara * Countdown * Dalptest * Datest * DrunkTestMale * Escort * Felicia * Jimmy Bowen * Gomez * Ken Hargrove * Koch * Les Fretwell * Mayor Steyn * Marilyn * Meg Reynolds * NCR mercenary * New Vegas resident * Outer Vegas defender * Patient * Pablo Miller * Pre-Nightkin Lily Bowen * Press demo raider * Rancher * Ranger Chauncey * Red Lucy Face Holder * Roy Gottlieb * Rose * Sen Lin * Sylvia * Tasteee Morsel * Testacles the Debug Centurion * Testing dummy * TestFemale Powder Ganger * TestMale Powder Ganger * Test Man * Tom Dooley * Ulysses (returns in Lonesome Road) * Underpass citizen * Vault 11 survivor * Vera Keyes (ghoulified) * Vertibird pilot * Sgt. Warren Jacobs * Trooper Willis * Xa Mo * Wastelander1 * Y-17 animatronic lab skeleton * Y-17 advanced animatronic skeleton * White Arrow Heart Dude * Wrench }} Containers * Swag bag * Broken eyebot * Tribute crate * Dirty crate Creatures }} Keys * Red Lucy's chamber key * Thorn's cages key * Thorn's master key * Becky Hostetler's key Locations * Calada * Camp Willow * Corn Creek Dunes * Cottonwood Cove bunker * Devil Peak * Elephant Hill * Floyd Lamb State Park * Garnet * Knob Hill Mine * Las Vegas Bay Campground * Las Vegas Dunes * Malpais Legionaire Camp * Mountain Springs * Mummy Mountain * Northwest sewers * Ripley * Sandy Valley * Southwest sewers * Summerlin * Underpass * Valley of Fire * Vault 24 * Vault 74 Maps * 2EOCasLoHotelLobby01 * 2EOCasHiHotelLobby01 * Barracks01Int Template * Barracks02Int Template * Cell for Dead "Void Creatures" * Cottonwood Cove Building 01 * Craftsman Home 01 Template * Dummy Cell for Scripted XMarkers * Dummy Cell VES VEFR Encounters * Endgame * Freeside NPC dump * FFE vendor chests * Hoover Dam battle spawner * Hoover Dam Checkpoint * Hoover Dam global dummy cell * Gomorrah 3rd floor * Mentats Test Level * Mentats Test Level (dance) * OVSleepCell01 * OVSleepCell02 * Ruined Store , , * Sample bathrooms of all sizes * Test cell for char progression * Test cell for traps * TestJoshWeapons * TestMap01 * Usonianhome01Int Template * Usonianhome02Int Template Voids These are all valid maps but there's nothing to see except for endless black or gray voids. * DevArmory: "Armory" * GreenRoom: (no name) * HooverDamExt: "Hoover Dam Exterior Dummy Cell" * HooverDamInt: "Hoover Dam Interior Dummy Cell" * HooverDamIntPowerPlant: "Hoover Dam Interior Dummy Cell" * HooverDamIntArizonaSpillway: "Arizona Spillway Tunnel" * NorthVegasGenericHouse01 (+02, 03, 04): "North Vegas House" * NVVendorChestsCell "New Vegas Buried Vendor Chests" * NVWildWastelandCell "New Vegas Buried Vendor Chests" * TheFortSum "TheFortSummitDummy" Miscellaneous * Aster's journal * Barnabas bear * Egg timer (sic) * Mayor Steyn's journal 1/2 * NCR Ranger station logs * Radscorpion egg * Recipes - Ruby's spicy casserole * Schematics - mantis scythe * Sentry bot toy * Vault 22 mantis egg * Dala's teddy bear * Damaged satellite dish * Spare component * Charlie station supply manifest * NVDLC04SnakebiteTourniquet Notes * PowderGangerNote01 * Pick the lock to Chavez's cell * Obtain a book of medicine for Hannigan * Sniper's Justice * Injured molerat * Letter of introduction * Meeting notes * Black Mountain investigation note * Ghoul in trouble * HouseToolsJournalFail * HouseToolsJournalSucceed * Simulation note * Jack Wilson (note) * LS chamber * Crimson Caravan payment * REPCONNHackNote * REPCONN Sabotage terminal note * Ranger Station passwords * Ammunition for the Scorpions * Vault 3 emails * V22FilterInventoryNote * Offer to permit annexation * Note to self * Recon of the Lucky 38 * Lucky 38 reactor * Followers need supplies * Sgt. Reyes list * Ghoul in trouble * Ennis's note * Shipment invoice * Sinclair: E.B.E * Tampico's stage manager passcode * Too hot! * Vending machine code - "Police Pistol" * Vending machine code - "Rebound" * Vending machine code - "Return SA armor" * Vera Keyes' "Let the Bright Tomorrow in" song (I) * Vera Keyes' "Let the Bright Tomorrow in" song (II) * Vera Keyes' "Let the Bright Tomorrow in" song (III) * NVDLC01FinalCompNote * Message from Elijah: Gala event Perks * Survivalist * Deathclaw Omelet (enables you to make Rose's deathclaw omelet) * Spicy Casserole (enables you to make Ruby's casserole) * Companion Suite * Child at Heart Quests * Auto-Inject Quest }} Robots * Sunset Sarsaparilla eyebot * Damaged Mister Handy * NCR sentry bot * Sentry bot toy * ProtectronBlue * Test dummy robobrain Weapons * Big Boomer texture * Deathclaw gauntlet (stats modified for FNV) * Debug megapistol * The Disintegrator * Double barrel shotgun * Eagle flag pole (returned in Lonesome Road) * Gas grenade * General purpose machine gun * Heavy rail cannon * Heavy riveter * Light rail cannon * Meat mine * Mega robo-scorpion claw * Multiplas rifle (unique) * Plasma rifle always crit * Plasma rifle weak * Poisoned Shishkebab * R9000 camera (similar to Codac R9000, but uses energy cells) * Scorpion rifle Texture reused for Great Bear grenade rifle, no longer fires scorpions. Returns in Lonesome Road * Starlet's hand wraps * Stun grenade * Slave's Burden Weapon mods and ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas cut content de:Fallout: New Vegas Geschnittener Inhalt